zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Arcunucio
Arcunucio is a Fanged Wyvern, most well known for its ability to control its body heat to attack. It first appears in Low Rank 5 Stars quests. Name: Arcunucio Nicknames: Arcu, RK9 Titles: Wildfire Wyvern, Flame Prince Species: Fanged Wyvern Difficulty: ★★★★★☆ Elements: Fire Ailments: Fireblight Weakest to: Ice (When cooled down), Water (When heated up) Weakness sign: Limping Signature Move: Triple Flamethrower, Raging Wildfire Habitats: Volcano, Sandy Plains Size: 1245,2 (Gold Crown Small) 1987,9 (Gold Crown Large) Monsters in Relation: Zinogre Physiology and Abilities A mid-sized Fanged Wyvern, Arcunucio stands more upright than other members of its class. The fur covering its body and back is dark red with intrincate flame-like black stripes while the fur on its head, shoulders, legs and tail is longer, poofy and creamy white with darker ends, acting as an insulant. Its legs are powerful, and allow the Arcunucio to reach very high speeds when running. They are covered by orange shelling and have very sharp claws. This shelling is also found on its head, where its lighter colors are reminiscent of a crown. Its head has also two massive horns, and two tusks of similar size like those of a Barioth. Both horns and tusks can be used to maul, gore or stab prey or enemies, and are terrifyingly proficent at their job. Its back is lined with two row of spikes on each side. The claws, spikes, horns and tusks of an Arcunucio are made of a pitch black material similar to flint, and this comes into play with Arcunucios' extreme ability over its own body heat. It can individually heat up a body part, making it burn incandescent at extreme temperatures and use it to attack. It will then slowly cool down after a short while. Arcunucio mostly uses this ability with its claws, using them to scorch the ground around its prey and limiting its range of action. However, when enraged, its body temperature greatly spikes up and it loses the ability to control it. In this state Arcunucio will attack much more ferociously and make use of its internal Fire sac with powerful streams of fire. In-Game Information Fanged Wyverns that inhabit dry areas. Using their control over their own body temperature, they can heat up their fangs, horns, spikes or claws to attack. Relentless predators, they scorch the ground around their prey to prevent escape. Ecology A Fanged Wyvern distantly related to Zinogre, although with a much different body shape and adaptations. There have been sightings of an Arcunucio with gold-yellow pelt instead of the usual red. However, the existence of said creature is not yet confirmed. Arcunucio is mostly seen inhabiting dry areas such as Deserts or Volcanoes. Here, it is easier for it to mantain its body heat and the lack of trees or vegetation makes it easier to chase after prey. They most commonly prey on big herbivores such as Aptonoth, Apceros, Slagtoth or Rhenoplos. If food is scarce, it will attack any monster that it can overpower. With their speed they are able to chase down most prey and by heating up their fangs they can easily pierce armored hide. When hunting bigger monsters, they have been seen using their claws to scorch the ground around its prey, limiting its range of action. The Arcunucio uses this to close into prey, then pounce and deliver a lethal bite to the neck or forehead. Arcunucio competes with the powerful predators of the Sandy Plains and Volcano. But with their speed and aggresion Arcunucio are no push overs and they have been seen bullying other predators away from their kills. In mating season, female Arcunucios form small packs to raise young comunally. These groups are short-lived and disband once mating season is over. Males fight over these small packs, and the winner will mate with its females. However, even before having their cubs, female Arcunucios get very aggressive and demanding, and they may not even mate with a male if they don't see him as "worthy". When the Arcunucio cubs are born females of the pack take turns to patrol their territory or hunt. Interestingly, a female Arcunucio will heat up her claws and fangs to "cook" the meat of prey before feeding the young cubs. What is perhaps even more interesting is that each female "cooks" meat differently and that is tranferred to her cubs when they grow up. Meaning that each individual has its own way of cooking meat and some may prefer rare, well done or even raw meat. Outside of mating season, Arcunucio are territorial even towards those of the same gender. However, it is known that sometimes two invididuals of the same gender will control a territory together. These are most commonly brothers or sisters, but there have been cases in which the two Arcunucios weren't related at all and were just raised in the same pack. They're very aggressive towards trespassers and won't stop their attacks until their opponent flees or is killed. Arcunucio roar and scorch rocks to mark their territory. Attacks Taunt: Arcunucio snarls, then steps forward while growling. Same animation as Zinogre's. When first noticing a hunter, it will always do this and immediately go into a Roar afterwards. Roar: Arcunucio suddenly stands on its hindlegs and releases a loud roar that creates a damaging Area of Effect around its body. Always performed after the first Taunt, and sometimes done randomly. When the Arcunucio gets enraged, it'll perform this attack with Fire element added. Requires High Grade Earplugs to block. Claw Stomps: Arcunucio raises one of its claws as it heats it up, then stomps on the ground with it. Immediately afterwards, it follows up with its other claw. Enraged this is performed 3 times. Will leave the ground scorched where it hits. Same animation as Zinogre. Double Claw Slam: Stands on its hindlegs for a short while, then pounces forward. Will leave the ground scorched where it hits. Same animation as Zinogre. Lunge: Arcunucio spins its body as it heats up its claws then lunges a long distance forward with one of its paws outstretched. Will leave the ground scorched where it hits. Same animation as Zinogre. Tusk Thrust: Heats up its horns and fangs, then thursts downwards with its head. Same animation as Zinogre. Hip Check: Heats up its back spikes, sides its body with a hunter and then slams with it. Same animation as Zinogre. Pin: Bites the air twice, then leaps forward. Will pin the target if it connects. Only done when the Arcunucio is low on stamina. Same animation as Zinogre. Claw Swipe: Pulls its claw back, heating it up, then swipes in front of it in a wide arc. Will leave the ground scorched in front of it. Chained Claw Swipes: Performs several Claw Swipes while chasing a target. Faster, but doesn't have as much range. Performed three times when calm, two when tired and five when enraged. Will leave the ground scorched as it swipes. Back Kick: Arcunucio looks behind itself as it heats up its hind claws, front legs planted firmly on the ground. Then, kicks with both hindlegs. Will scorch the ground where it hits. Fire Fang: Rears back heating up its fangs and horns, then leans forward and bites. Arcunucio can chain this attack up to three times, adjusting its position slightly between bites. Flamethrower: Pulls its head way back as its fangs and horns heat up, then lowers its head firing a stream of fire from its mouth. Arcunucio will shake its head as the attack finishes. Extreme Speed: Arcunucio crouches, looking at a target, then suddenly darts forward running at very high speeds. Same animation as Zinogre's charge attack, but twice as fast. Although rare, Arcunucio may perform this attack twice when calm. When enraged, this attack will be performed three times, with Arcunucio being able to switch targets while doing so. Wildfire Charge: Growls as it heats up all of its claws, then performs a stomping charge forwards. Will scorch the ground as it charges. Full Claw Sweep: Pulls its claw back heating it up, then spins in a full circle while swiping. Immediately afterwards, Arcunucio will jump a bit and slam both claws on the ground, making the scorched ground around it ignite causing a small AoE around it. Only done when enraged. Triple Flamethrower: Arcunucio pulls its head back, then performs its Flamethrower attack thrice: First left, then right, then middle. Only done when enraged. Raging Wildfire: Its most dangerous attack, only done when enraged. Arcunucio will perform its Wildfire Charge, although a bit faster and it will purposedly miss the Hunter it targets. It will change directions three times, using this to scorch the ground around a Hunter, "caging" him/her. As it charges a third time, it will quickly turn around and instantly perform a Flamethrower attack while swiping its head from left to right. The best way to avoid this attack is to sheathe the weapon as soon as noticing the attack is being performed, then Panic Dive above the scorched ground before the sweepig Flamethrower is fired. Scorched Ground: With many of its attacks Arcunucio is able to scorch the ground around it. If a Hunter walks into this, they will flinch, potentially causing Fireblight if their Fire Res is very low, then lose health as if they were standing near lava. These patches of scorched ground will eventually disappear after a short while. G-Rank only attacks Explosive Fire Fang: Now its Fire Fang attack will also cause a small fiery explosion around its mouth. Tusk Thrust into Headbutt combo: Performs a Tusk Thrust to put its target in place, then immediately lowers its head to its side and sweeps upwards. If hit by the Tusk Thrust, the target will be unable to dodge out of the combo. Flare Blitz: Crouches a bit, taking one second to heat up all of its body parts: Fangs, horns, claws and spikes. Then, it pounces a small distance forward with such force a fiery explosion envelops its body. Very high damage, can be a potential one shot if defense is low enough. Quests ★★★★★ (Low Rank ★★★★★) Through the Fire and Flames Main Goal: Hunt 1 Arcunucio Location: Volcano Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 3.500z Contact Fee: 380z Environment: Stable Monsters: Uroktor, Slagtoth Type: Key ★★★★★★★★ (High Rank ★★★) Burnt out! Main Goal: Capture 1 Arcunucio Location: Sandy Plains Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 5500z Contact Fee: 350 Environment: Unstable Monsters: Aptonoth, Altaroth, Barroth Type: Key ★★★★★★★★ (High Rank ★★★) Advanced Scorched Land Main Goal: Hunt 3 Arcunucios Location: Volcano Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 15000z Contact Fee: 2000z Environment: Stable Monsters: Aptonoth, Wroggi Type: Optional ★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★) Reign of Embers Main Goal: Hunt 2 Arcunucios Location: Volcano Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 20000z Contact Fee: 2700 Environment: Unstable Monsters: Aptonoth, Bnahabra, Crimson Qurupeco, Brachydios Type: Key ★★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★★) The Lion and the Wolf Main Goal: Hunt 1 Arcunucio and 1 Zinogre Location: Arena Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 30000z Contact Fee: 3500 Environment: Stable Monsters: None Type: Optional Items |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Armor Blademaster *Fire +20 *Water -20 *Ice -20 *Thunder +5 *Dragon 0 Skills (Low Rank): Speed Sharpening, Consitution +1, Water Res -20 Skills (High Rank): Mind's Eye, Constitution +1, Water Res -20, Cold Surge Skills (G-Rank): Mind's Eye, Constitution +2, Hunter of The South Wind, Water Res -20, Cold Surge, Torso Up (on Helmet) Gunner *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Ice -15 *Thunder +5 *Dragon 0 Skills (Low Rank): Reload Speed+1, Consitution +1, Water Res -20 Skills (High Rank): Recoil Down+2, Constitution +1, Water Res -20, Cold Surge Skills (G-Rank): Recoil Down +2, Constitution +2, Hunter of The South Wind, Water Res -20, Cold Surge, Torso Up (on Helmet) Weapons Sword and Shield *'Arcunucio Sword': Attack: 220 Element: Fire 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Combustion Sword': Attack:248 Element: Fire 190 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Burning Kodachi': Attack:300 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Wildfire Wakizashi': Attack: 310 Element: Fire 210 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *****'Enshō Blade': Attack: 340 Element: Fire 240 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Long Sword *'Arcunucio Katana': Attack: 510 Element: Fire 180 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Sealfire Katana': Attack: 644 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Arcunucio Flareblade': Attack :712 Element: Fire 230 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Arcunucio Blazerblade': Attack: 749 Element: Fire 250 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *****'Way of the Fire': Attack: 825 Element: Fire 270 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Great Sword *'Arcunucio Greatsword': Attack: 749 Element: Fire 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Arcunucio Flamberge': Attack: 876 Element: Fire 180 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Prince Flamberge': Attack: 923 Element: Fire 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO ****''' King's Flamberge': ''Attack: 1110 Element: Fire 280 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO *****'Emperor's Sign': Attack: 1132 Element: Fire 310 Affinity: 0% Slots: OO Hunting Horn *'Arcunucio Lute': Attack: 518 Element: Fire 180 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Royal Lute': Attack: 599 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Royal Song': Attack: 801 Element: Fire 260 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Royal Order': Attack: 976 Element: Fire 350 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *****'Call of the King': Attack: 1126 Element: Fire 420 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Gunlance *'Arcunucio Gunlance': Attack: 315 Element: Fire 130 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Arcunucio Roarlance': Attack: 444 Element: Fire 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***'Roaring Gunlance': Attack: 538 Element: Fire 170 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Roaring Gunlance MkII': Attack: 550 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *****'Great Roaring Gunlance MkIII': Attack: 600 Element: Fire 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Insect Glaive *'Arcunucio Glaive': Attack: 430 Element: Fire 120 Affinity: 0% Slots: O **'Ember Glaive': Attack: 472 Element: Fire 150 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ***''' Bladed Sparkglaive': ''Attack: 519 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 0% Slots: O ****'Firedge Glaive': Attack: 654 Element: Fire 220 Affinity: 0% Slots: O *****'Emblazed Swordglaive': Attack: 798 Element: Fire 240 Affinity: 0% Slots: O Notes - }}